1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a modular socket assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,669 discloses an electrical connector with a square frame to which four square sockets are secured via the pins of the socket extending through the corresponding holes in the frame. To each socket, two outer sides are attached to the frame and two inner sides are attached to the neighboring sockets so as to form a four-side attachment thereof. Anyhow, such an arrangement is relatively hard for assembling and/or keeping the desired coplanar condition for all four sockets.
An improved electrical connector with flexibility of adjustment of the numbers of the corresponding terminal/cable, is desired.